1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a carrying bag of thermoplastic material, which comprises side walls with inwardly folded top edge portions to which handle loops of a similarly flexible material are bonded.
2. Description of Prior Art
Carrying bags of the above kind are commonly used as shopping bags but because they are open towards the top, goods transported therein are not completely protected against rain and the like.
On the other hand textile carrying bags made of thermoplastic material are also known, in which the textile goods transported therein are protected from the elements by a flap. Textile carrying bags of this kind are usually provided with handle portions of a relatively flexurally stiff synthetic material and are welded to the top edge portions of the carrying bags through corresponding reinforcing webs. These bags have certain disadvantages with regard to their manufacture and recycling. In the first place, different machines for processing synthetic material are required to make the bags, since the bag and the handles consist of different synthetic materials, respectively. For recycling, the strong handles made by injection molding must be separated from the body of the bag by expensive manual work before the handles can be regranulated separately from the thermoplastic material.